stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Heart of The Storm
The Heart of The Storm 'is the third and final part of the main The Rise of The Order Empire series, a series created by the user BoredUser231. A year passed since the Battle of Order CItadel, and now Corruption rules all of Inamorta. Hatheon, Cherry & Griffon have all been corrupted by Medusa and the newly revived Death. The Elemental-Order alliance, now named Liberation, is now the only remains of the Order Empire, with a seemingly unlimited amount of troops at Corruption's disposal, does Liberation stand a chance against Medusa, Death, a now corrupted Hatheon and their Infected army? Prologue: Liberation's Plan "So, we've lost all of Order, and they've set up Corruptoid factories here, here, here, big one here, and here. What we want to do is find a power source powerful enough to transmit a frequency which will end up reprogramming the Corruptoids and revert them to their original programming." Alinion said, pointing out where the Corruptoid factories were, and what would be the best form of action against them. "Also, we're going to want to watch out for Hatheon, they've set up a portal network which can take him to any of the factories at any time, if the need would arise." Alinion also said to the group, warning of the now infected Hatheon now being able to get to the factories whenever they were in danger. "But wasn't our plan to capture Hatheon and find a way on how to uncorrupt him?" Taconia said, looking down at the map. Alinion let out a sigh, and said "That is our plan. However, if we can't find a way on how to uncorrupt him, we'll have to kill him." "Let's get going." Cedarion said, before using Hatheon's Soul Ripper which wasn't broken to open a portal to the first and least monitored Corruptoid factory. "If needed, let me know if we'll have to use Operation Total Eclipse." "Got it." Alinion said, before they, Taconia, V & a group of Liberation soldiers; mainly Swordwrath & Archidon, walked through the glitching portal, and into the smallest of the five factories. "Good luck, guys." Cedarion said to them before they left. '"Bring home Hatheon for us." Chapter I: The Tungsten Mines Meanwhile, in Southern Inamorta, at the ruins of Order's citadel, the remaining Order forces who had not yet been converted or executed, were instead transferred into one of Order's old mine systems, as it was learnt that underneath Order was a massive vein of tungsten carbide. This could be converted into metal, and then melted by the Fire Elementals magic. As a result, the new metal could be used to improve the Infected's armor, and improve the Corruptoid's durability. "Move it, fools!" Type H said to the Enslaved Orderians, before using an artificial Soul Ripper designed to appear as a flail to whip one of the Orderians. They screamed out in pain, and then began mining faster, hoping that what was left of Hatheon would not whip them again. "What happened to you, Hatheon? Don't your realise? Medusa is the evil one here!" The Orderian said to Hatheon, hoping to find at the very least the last glimmer of hope that kept the old Hatheon still alive. "From my point of view, it is your so-called excuse of a nation which is evil! I am no longer Hatheon, I am much stronger. The Infection has shown me my true strength, and I no longer wish to return to Order." Type H said to the Orderian, before walking over to an Infected and whispering in it's ear to keep an eye on them, in the case they tried reminding him of Order again. As Type H was walking away, they began getting dizzy, and eventually collapsed. Type H entered Hatheon's subconscious. "What the- How did you get in here?" A chained up Hatheon said to Type H, confused as to how their captor had entered his subconscious. "Better yet, WHY are you here? Are you back to torture my mind more? Have you finally come to your senses? Or are you just here to mock me, and remind me of how my sacrifice was futile?" Hatheon said, trying to break out of the chains. "Neither, old me. In fact, I'm just here to make sure that you haven't tried to break out yet. So, e-enjoy your imprisonment for all eternity!" Type H said, trying to make it seem like they had no clue why they entered his subconsciousness. "You don't know how you got here, do you?" Hatheon said, raising an eyebrow and looking disappointed. "Shut up! Just tell me how to get out. Or else I get it out of your heart." Type H said, activating a Soul Flail. "Oh, I'm so scared! The exit's to your right." Hatheon said, moving their head towards a doorway saying "EXIT". Type H walked into the doorway, only for some iron bars to drop down, trapping Type H. "What the- What did you do?!" Type H said, igniting a Soul Flail. "Hah, hey look, everyone! The ultimate Infected just fell for the oldest trick in the book!" Hatheon said, before waving goodbye to Type H. "Get back here! I swear, when I get out of this cage, you'll wish you never tried to escape, I SWEAR ON IT! YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!" Type H yelled at Hatheon, before they stood on a platform, and vanished in a beam of light. Hatheon woke up, and looked around, to see the remnants of Order inside the mines. "What the hell happened here..." Hatheon thought to himself, later looking at the Orderian he had whipped when he was still Type H. Hatheon later realised what was going on, and tried his best to fit in with the Infected, but still letting the Orderians know that he had control over his body again. "It's fine, I'll try and help you guys. Just give me a moment." Hatheon said to one of the Orderians, before getting onto the speech platform to inform the Infected of a false attack. "My fellow Infected, I have recently been notified of a Liberation attack in the Ice Hills, we need all current Infected to go and destroy the Liberation attack!" The Infected ran out of the mine, and prepared to help fight a fake fight. "Alright, Order, let's get the heck out of here and get to a safe place. Anyone got any suggestions?" "Liberation's location is at the Elemental Island, Hatheon. We should go there." An Orderian said to Hatheon, showing them a map of Inamorta. "Alright, but we'll have to send a party towards Shocknia in order to redirect the Infected from getting to us. Understood?" Hatheon said to the remains of Order. "Yes, sir!" The remains of Order ran out of the mine, in two groups. One was headed for Shocknia, while the other headed for Elemental Island. "Let's just hope that they make it in time." Chapter II: The Soul Realm "Alright, time to see if this trick Hatheon does actually works." Cedarion said, crossing his legs and then getting into a meditation position. Cedarion sighed, "Alright, here we go. Intra Animae Seu... Regnum?" Cedarion said confused, not breaking eye contact with the spellbook. Cedarion gasped, and then was transported to another realm, where they were weightless, and could float around freely. "The spell worked? The spell worked! Now, to find out if Cherry's soul wasn't completely destroyed." Cedarion flew around, looking for Cherry, or anyone who at least knew them. Cedarion first started in the Library of Spirits, which had a record of every deceased individual or extracted soul. "Let's see here, Cherry Blossom, Cherry Cantium, Cherry Cherry- what? A-ha! Cherry Everlife! Let's see here, last seen... Unknown? Weird. Huh, there's some fine print. "All new to the Soul Realm will not have a tracking vial." Dang it Cherry! Why didn't you get the vial?" Cedarion said, before flying out of the library, and instead going for the traditional "HAVE YOU SEEN THIS PERSON?" poster approach. "That ought to help out." Cedarion said, before realising that they forgot the contact details. "Almost forgot. If found... Summon... Cedarion... Elkwood... There!" Cedarion said, before flying off to find Cherry. "Cherry? Where you at?" Cedarion said, looking around the cream and light blue coloured ripples of a sky. "They're here somewhere Cedarion, just look harder." Cedarion said to himself, before spotting the Soul Gate, thinking that Cherry might be there, he flew over to the gate, wondering if they were waiting for Alinion. "Hey, have you guys seen anyone called Cherry Everlife?" "Cherry Everlife?" A Soul Guide said, "The Meric? Last time I saw them, I think they were headed to the Hall of Heroes to see if their "Heart of Gold" was entered into it. Honestly, I don't know who the heck their "Heart of Gold" is, but I didn't bother to check." "Thanks!" Cedarion said, flying towards the Hall of Heroes, checking if Cherry was there. The journey there didn't take long, but was tedious for Cedarion. Cedarion flew inside, and went straight to the corridor labelled "Order's Return Era", as statues of Alinion, Taconia, Zealon, Hatheon & himself would most likely be in there. The first statue he noticed was a massive statue of Hatheon in the centre of the corridor. "Huh, neat." Cedarion said when he saw the massive statue. He flew to where he thought Alinion's statue would be, and thought he found Cherry. Instead, what he found was Cherry's corrupted soul, screaming in agony and calling for help. "What the- Cherry? Can you hear me?" Cedarion said to the screaming soul, he got no response, only more screaming. "Cherry! Can you hear me at all?!" "Cedarion?! How'd you get in the Soul Realm?" "Spellbook, is there any way we can remove Death from your soul?" "There's a way, but it involves-" Cedarion's meditiation was ended by a worn out Hatheon arriving in the Liberation HQ. Cedarion grabbed his new staff, which harnessed V's power, and prepared to fight "Infected Type H" and any other Infected who would be waiting at Liberation's gates. "What do you want, H?" "Cedarion, calm down! It's me!" Hatheon said to Cedarion, hoping that he would know that it was him. "Look, I know it sounds dumb and all, but, would Type H know that your favourite mount would be a boar?" Hatheon said, hoping that would also help convince Cedarion. "It's okay, General. It's Hatheon. He helped us escape Inamorta." An Orderian appeared behind Hatheon, confirming to Cedarion that this was Hatheon he was talking to, and not Type H preparing an ambush on Liberation. A portal opened, and Alinion, Taconia, and V all came crashing through. "You guys okay?" Hatheon said to the group. "Type H! Get your weapons, everyone-" "WAIT! He's Hatheon! We're fine!" Cedarion said to the group. "I don't know how he retook control over his body, but he did. Just trust him for now." "Fine." Cyclonio said through V, sceptical of Hatheon. "Exactly HOW do we know he's Hatheon and not Type H pulling another act?" Flamaga said through V, also sceptical of how Hatheon took control again. "Alright, sit down everyone, this is going to take quite a bit of explaining before we can continue." Taconia said, pulling out a chair from behind him, and sitting down on it. The rest soon followed, however V instead went for levitating on a cushion of air. "So, tell us how you got yourself out of your spore's influence? This could actually help us cure Griffon." Hatheon sighed, and took some time to collect his thoughts before he started talking. "Hey." Taconia said to Hatheon, before putting his hand on his shoulder and slightly smiling, glad to see his friend back to normal. "Take all the time you need, I don't mind." "I've got to talk to Cedarion about his finds in the Soul Realm, so I'll see you guys at 4." Alinion said, before going outside to talk with Cedarion. "Alright, let me start from the top." Hatheon said. Chapter III: Alinion's Internal Crisis "And that's the only instance of Cherry I could fully confirm." Cedarion said to Alinion, putting down his coffee. "So, they really are in pain. I just hope we're not too late as to not exorcise Death from her body." Alinion said, worried for Cherry's life. "Hopefully." Cedarion said, later opening up his spell book, and turning to the page which the Soul Realm was on. "Maybe if you try and talk to them, they'll respond differently." Cedarion said, later beginning to chant the spell. "Intra Animae-" "Wait." Alinion said, distracting Cedarion from using the spell. "Promise to keep my word on this. If we can't save her, promise to me we will do everything in our power to make sure that those green b******s pay for what they've done to everyone." Alinion said, trusting their friend that they will understand what they are feeling. "Don't worry, Death and Medusa will get what's coming to them, I promise." Cedarion said, before trying to chant the spell again. "Just grab my hand, or else it'll just be me in there." Alinion grabbed Cedarion's hand, ready to enter the Soul Realm. Cedarion sighed, and then spoke the spell. "Intra Animae Seu Regnum!" The two entered the Soul Realm. Cedarion got to see Alinion's soul colour for the first time. "Purple soul? I'm not surprised, honestly." A purple soul meant that a person was incredibly smart, and would be willing to help their friends whenever possible. "Wait, what colour is Cherry's so far?" "Last time I checked, it was a mix between their normal Blue and some added Crimson." Cedarion said, knowing that Alinion would be concerned at hearing that Cherry's aura was going Crimson. "They're alive, but they're in pain." Alinion said with a concerned face, while they were glad that they were alive, they later thought it would be better if they were at peace. Not only for her, but for himself as well. "Let's go see where they are." Alinion said, before they and Cedarion flew to the Hall of Heroes to check on Cherry. "Here we are." Cedarion said, showing Alinion where Cherry was in the Hall of Heroes. "Go talk to her, okay?" "Alright. Here we go." Alinion said, before flying over to Cherry. "Cherry! It's me! Alinion! Can you hear me?" Alinion said, hoping to get Cherry's attention. "Alinion? Thank Zeus, help me!" "We're trying to! How do we get Death out of your body?" "I've checked, there's no way on how to. You'll have to destroy my body in order to get Death out of my system. My physical form's dead, Alinion. Just, do your best to destroy Death, do it for me, for everyone. For Inamorta." Cherry said, explaining to Alinion that he couldn't save Cherry, even if he tried. Alinion's soul color began to go more and more grey, until he just kneeled down, completely grey. "I, I can't. I'm not strong enough, Cherry. I'm just not." Alinion said to Cherry, telling her that he can't bring himself to kill her. "I couldn't save you at No Man's Land, I can't save you now. I'm sorry." "It's okay, Alinion. If you destroy my body, you'd be doing me a massive favour by freeing my soul from Death's grasp. Don't panic, alright?" Cherry said to Alinion, later holding out their hand like how they did all those years ago. Alinion's soul began to glow a purple and green. Showing that he understood Cherry's words, and what he had to do. "Alright, I'll do my best. For you." Alinion said, later slightly smiling. Cherry hugged them, glad that Alinion would help fulfill their last wish. "Time to go, Alinion. Hatheon's bugging me about something." Cedarion said, letting Alinion know it was time for them to go. "Alright, bye Cherry, I'll do my best." The two left the soul realm, to see a Hatheon slapping Cedarion. "WHAT is it Hatheon?" "I think it's time I made myself a custom weapon." "What kind of weapon?" "A Soul Spear." Hatheon said to Cedarion, later showing Alinion the blueprints for his new weapon, including the new gear to go with it. "Alright, first thing's first, if you want something THIS powerful, you're going to need a soul to power it." Alinion said, before hearing Cedarion groan in frustration as they had to go to the Soul Realm for the third time today. "It's fine, Cedarion. Soulwrath are part Magikill, remember?" Hatheon said, later seeing Cedarion sigh in relief. Hatheon entered the Soul Realm, to look for a Soul to bind with their newly made Soul Spear. "Alright, let's see. I need someone who's like me. Let's see... Wait, is that Atreyos?" Hatheon said, later flying over to the soul of the legendary deceased Spearton. "Atreyos!" "Huh? Hatheon? What is it?" "So, we've created the nation Liberation, and I'm making a new weapon. I just need a soul to bind it with so it can actually work, I think you'd be perfect for that." "So long as I'm used for good, I'm in." Atreyos said, before flying into Hatheon's soul, and sending him back into the Physical Realm, when they woke up, Hatheon's Soul Spear was glowing a Diamond Blue, and was giving off a freezing cold aura. "Aw, yeah!" Hatheon said, holding his Soul Spear up in the air. "Now THIS is a spear I can be proud wielding!" "I thought the spear you used to kill the Omega Giant was a spear you were proud of wielding..." Alinion thought to himself. Chapter IV: Death's Plan Death looked at the Ruins of Order, and felt the emptiness it gave off. "Something's wrong with that Citadel. It feels, emptier then usual." Death said to themself, looking at the orb which was showing the ruins. "Your empire will fall, Death. You know it will." The king of Order said to Death, chained on the wall alongside the remaining Order generals. "Alas, this is where you're wrong, Jadrion. You just don't understand yet." Death said, choking Jadrion. Later using their other hand to cast a spell on them, turning them into a skeleton with glowing purple eyes and a thin purple veil where their body once was. "Fear. Fright. Envy. Those are things which lead stickmen to fight, it is what leads them to introduce their ideologies to the other nations. It is responsible for anything, and everything which happens here. All I aim to do is end this chain, and start anew. That is all." Death said, before letting go of the remains of Jadrion and releasing them. "How do you feel, my lich?" "Fine, mistress. What is required of me?" The newly made Lich said to Death. "Go, and check the Ruins to see if anything's changed." "Yes, mistress." The Lich walked off, headed for the Citadel. "Good god, she's turned the king into a Marrowkai!" The Shadowrath general said in horror, realising what had just happened to the king. "No, not one of those pathetic things, I've turned them into something, much, much better. And now, it's your turn to join. Do you accept the gift I offer, Shadowrath?" Death said, later grabbing the Shadowrath general's neck, forcing their head to nod. Death later repeated the same spell, only this time, it turned them into a Chameleton, a skeleton which had a reflective veil which was able to reflect the light off of the sun, making them virtually invisible when it was needed. This continued, until Death had amassed a small group of Skeletons to do her bidding. Now all they had to do was alter the spell so it would work on the Corruptoids, and potentially alter their code to allow them to use the same spell she did. Death began hearing things in her mind. The voices of Alinion & Cedarion filled her mind, however, they were not talking to them, instead to Cherry, the body she inhabited. "Ugh, they're trying to break me off of them? This is my most powerful vessel yet! Do they not know? Once I inhabit someone, you can NEVER get me off." Death later left the tower, in search for something, anything which would help them further increase their power to an unstoppable level, then, it hit her. "Of course! Why didn't I think of this earlier? The power of the Elementals ought to do it! I just need a bait and switch." Death looked at the orb to see what would lure Liberation out of their cover, and allow them to harvest the souls of four Elementals, one from each variant. "Hmm, should I go for V? Or just stick with basic Elementals?" If Death went for V, they would be in for an incredibly hard fight, but would receive unlimited power, but if they went for the Elementals, the fight would be considerably easier, only they would not be as strong. "Alright, if V plays the hero card and jumps to save them, then I'll go for them. If they don't appear, then I should go for the Elementals." Death said, before using one of the smaller Corruptoid factories to lure a small group of Liberation forces, so she could harvest the souls when they had the chance. "Time to set my plan in motion." Death said, before flicking their wrist, disabling all the Corruptoid security in the smallest factory. "Guys! The No Man's Land factory's security just went completely offline! Now's our chance!" Alinion said, before Hatheon impaled a hole in the space-time continuum with their newly forged Soul Spear, creating a portal so they could get to the factory. "You guys go. I'll keep the HQ secure." "We will too." Cyclonio said through V, before nodding to a group of Elementals to go help Liberation reclaim No Man's Land. The former border between the Order and Chaos Empire, before both were destroyed from various causes. "Guys, wait. This might be a trap, you never know." Alinion said, trying to think of other reasons why the factory's power went out this sudden. "Alinion's right, you guys should proceed with caution. This could be a trap." The Water Elemental helping form V said to the group, agreeing that they should put stealth in front of attack. "Alright, we'll take your word. Wish us luck, guys." Taconia said, before the group stepped into the rift. The group arrived at No Man's Land almost instantaneously, and made extra care to make sure that they stayed in the shadows at all times, as to make sure that if it was indeed a trap, whoever was orchestrating it would not know they were there. "There, that's the factory mainframe. If we can get me to there, I can hack it and get that thing producing Artificialmen again." Alinion whispered to the group. They saw a shadowed figure appear at the main entrance of the factory, and they all ducked down, peering at the figure. "Hmm, smarter then I thought." Death said to themself, before altering their vision to instead track heat signatures. "There." Death said, before sending a massive pile of skulls at the group at such a high velocity it would tear the group to shreds. "How'd they find us?" A Water Elemental said, before sending a body of water towards Death. Death merely took the attack, and then made a giant skeletal hand grab the elemental, bringing them towards Death. "Water." Death said, before harvesting their soul and using it for their own gain. "Wait, what just happened to them?" Alinion said, wondering why the Water Elemental just turned into a mist and then absorbed into death. "That looked nothing like them evaporating..." An Earth Elementals said, before having to cartwheel out of the way of Death using Waterbending. "Oh, I get it! They've harvested their soul! All Elementals, get out of here!" Cedarion said, using Corruptoid parts to hold back Death. They merely summoned a water blade and cut the container in half. "Everyone, hurry!" Everyone jumped into the rift, escaping Death and making sure nobody else would be absorbed by Death, thereby preventing Death from further developing their Waterbending or unlocking the other bending techniques. Chapter V: Technological Advancements Pt. I THREE MONTHS AGO... On an area far away from Inamorta, the Technion nation had fully developed into it's own massive empire, with Zealon overseering the Technion's development. "Attention: All recon teams headed to Island Codename Skull report to Technion Overseer James to receive your gear." Zealon said over the intercom, requesting that anyone headed for Inamorta head over to the Technion's personal quartermaster to receive their gear. "All Technion Commanders or Overseers available must head over to my personal Observation deck, located at the Hovercraft launch bay. That is all." Zealon later said, preparing to say a speech to the entirety of the Technion Empire. After the Commanders and Overseers were gathered, Zealon; now the General of the Technion Empire, prepared to say their speech. "Today, marks the one year anniversary of The Battle of Order Citadel, this marks not only an important day in the history of Inamorta, but also the birth of our prosperous empire. Now, I know that each and every one of you are capable of breaking your limits, and achieving something greater in yourselves. This is what not only I, but everyone in this Empire strives for. We can, and will break our limits. Now, I bring you all here to address you all of a force which rivals the destructive force of The World Serpent. Death. This thing has recently been revived through a dark ritual involving one of our Commanders; Alinion Goldstone's partner, Cherry, a piece of Medusa's cloak, and the scythe from the demon themselves. It is our job to liberate Inamorta and destroy this threat as soon as possible. Nam Inamorta!" Zealon said, before saluting to the Commanders and Overseers on deck. "Nam Inamorta!" The Commanders and Overseers replied back, before returning to their stations. "I'll avenge you guys, and I promise I'll make Medusa pay for what she's done. To all of us." Zealon said, before going down to the control deck to make sure that the Captain and his crew were keeping all navigational systems in check. "Slight miscalculation in the ship's radar. Reconfiguring now." One Technion technician said, before resetting the ship's radar and reconfiguring it. "I guess everything's in check, Captain?" "Yes, sir. Ever since you became our leader, everything's changed for the better." the Technion Captain said to Zealon, with Zealon later smiling and nodding to the Captain. "You make sure that we don't go ka-boom boom now, alright?" The Technion Captain chuckled at Zealon's way of putting Zeus crashing. "Wait, what?" The Technion Captain said, later realising what Zealon said. Zealon took a Vulture, a hovercraft which was equipped with a mounted minigun, down to the Technion Empire's main fortress. A hexagon shaped building fortified with Technion-grade defenses and weaponry known as The Academy. Down there, Technion ground troopers were practicing target shooting with experimental laser weapons. "Remember, your enemy can and will try and dodge and fight back, it's your job to dodge and fight back in defence!" The Drill Sergeant said to the troops, "Now, in the case an Infected does manage to assimilate you, activate your suit's emergency self destruct in your last minutes of control over yourself. Hoever, if it is just a spore, administer the Emergency Flush into your body in order to kill the Spore before it can infect you!" Zealon walked around to the corner, where the storage room was being monitored 24/7 for potential raids and/or Infected attacks. "Alright, back it up, more, more, stop. Perfect." The Technion Storage Overseer said, telling a Technion Warehouse Unit where to put a crate filled with Technion Gauntlets. "General, the Captain wants to see you. It's about Island Skull." A Technion Archivist said to Zealon. Zealon took a Vulture back up, and went down to the Depot on Zeus. "What's the trouble, Cap?" Zealon said to the Technion Captain. "We're receiving a distress signal from Inamorta's northern-west island. We believe this may be Commander Goldstone." The Captain said, before signalling to one of the Navigation Crew to play the distress signal. "Attention... This is... Goldstone, our forces have been decimated, and we're incredibly low on resources, if there is anyone in the vicinity, our coordinates are-" "The transmission cuts off there, sir. We believe Commander Goldstone may still be alive, and keeping the fight going." The Technion Navigator said to Zealon, proposing the possibility that Alinion may still be alive, and attempting to defeat; or at the very least hold back Medusa's forces. "Well what are we waiting for? I'll go make an announcement to the Technion Empire, and then we leave immediately after." Zealon said, before going to the front deck of Zeus to address the Technion Empire. "Everyone! I think it's time that I pay a visit to our homeland, we've received a distress signal from Commander Goldstone, and we believe that they may be in grave danger. I'm taking Zeus over to Island Skull so we can help them, understood?" The Technion army nodded, before Technion Squad A, a squad comprised of 200 Soldiers boarded Zeus, ready to begin the fight on Inamorta. "Remember your training, soldiers. Know what to do when Infection spreads to you." "Sir, yes sir!" The group said in unison, before entering the Airship. "Nam Inamorta, fellow Technion!" Zealon said to the Technion empire, before saluting. "Nam Inamorta!" The Airship turned in the direction towards Inamorta, and fired up the engines. Zeus' crew was running a diagnostic on the thrusters before they reached full speed. "Alright, all parameters in check, no heat signatures in the thrusters, we're good to go!" A Crew member said, before putting a thumbs up to Zealon. "Full speed ahead, Captain!" Zealon said to the Technion Captain, before going up to their observation deck. "Hang in there, guys. I'm coming for you." Zealon said, looking at the drawing he had finished making on Elemental Island. Chapter VI: The Plan "Alright, so we've established that Corruption doesn't know of our network of tunnels yet, but if we get out of one of the tunnels at the wrong time, they'll end up finding our outposts, and eventually end up finding out where out main headquarters are. What I'm thinking we do is attempt and reclaim Shocknia, that way we have a backup base in case this one ends up getting destroyed, understood?" Alinion said to the group, showing one of the plans he had been thinking of in the back of his head. "Hey, guys, wait. Anyone else notice that Zealon ain't here?" Taconia said to the group. "Wasn't corrupted, I'd know that for sure. Dang snake-haired b**** had me looking through the eyes of multiple Infected at once. I can still sometimes see that one Infected who thought they were a bird with a gun." Hatheon said, before shivering at the sight of it. "What?" Alinion thought to themselves before turning to Cedarion to hear his thoughts on Zealon's whereabouts. "Zealon's transmitter went offline around a month after Order's destruction. Ever since, we don't know where he's been." Cedarion said to the group, reminding them of what had happened to Zealon after Order's collapse. "The thing is, his transmitter went offline after the Technion left, so what I've been thinking is that maybe he joined the Technion?" "Pfft, if you want MY opinion, Zealon would join it, but he'd just be monitoring the Infected Spore's life cycle, and that'd be it. Nothing else." Alinion said to Cedarion, thinking of what Zealon would be stuck with in the Technion ranks, before resuming with their plan. "Now, Shocknia's the only island which doesn't have a Corruptoid factory on it, therefore all of their Corruptoids are imported from Inamorta. If we can somehow destroy the Corruptoid factory near the Land of the Dead, it'll ensure that backup arrives twice as slower, therefore we've got more time to set up our territory there. Now, we've currently got some Earth Elementals in the tunnels mapping out Inamorta, and digging in turn. So we should be able to reach Shocknia quickly and quietly." "But General, won't the Infected notice tremors from underground? They can sense the vibrations in the ground, remember?" "I was getting to that, we've made extra care to prevent this, and we've fitted all of the tunnels with cushioning, that way they can absorb the shock of everyone running, and make sure that they can't hear us." Alinion said to the Water Elemental who asked the question. "Now, before anything, we need a group of people with V to stay behind, and guard the HQ while me, Hatheon, Taconia, Cedarion and a group of Elementals perform an attack on Shocknia. Who's staying?" "How come we can't just use me and Taconia's portals to get there?" Hatheon said to Alinion, wondering why they insisted on using tunnels instead of portals. "The portals can be easily seen, we'll only use them once we can confirm we've fully taken back Shocknia." After it had been decided who was staying and who was going with Alinion, they group going entered the tunnels, headed towards the direction of Shocknia. "Wait, let's just use the Air Elemental's flight so we can get to the end quicker." Alinion said, before the Air Elementals lifted up the others and flew towards the other side of Inamorta. Chapter VII: The First Seige Chapter VIII: Reunions Category:The Rise of The Order Empire Category:Story Category:Order Category:Chaos